


Unbroken

by audeamus22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durincest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fíli Whump, Fíli and Kíli Live, Gold Sickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mean Thorin, NO legolas or tauriel, Permanent Injury, Sorry Thorin, Whump, fili hurts so beautifully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, mad with Gold Sickness, accuses Fili of stealing the Arkenstone, and from there things only seem to get worse. Into battle the company goes. And while Fili and Kili survive the battle, rebuilding a desolate city, giving aid to the thousands of injured and hungry and trying to navigate through the politics between three races might prove to be harder than they expected.</p>
<p> <br/>A retelling of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, mostly from Fili's POV that carries on after The Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this! I currently have 15,000 words already written! So for now posts will continue to be fairly regular! I don't have an end in sight, so let's just see where it takes us?!
> 
> Thank you to Ziaro for being an awesome cheerleader and helping me and my muse! And another thanks to msilverstar for the initial beta! I have to be honest, I did go through and change a lot still, so all mistakes are my own! I just needed to post this before I lost the will to do so! 
> 
> Umm.. So enjoy?! :D

The small blade twirled expertly between his fingers, the sharp metal catching the dim light offered up by the lone candle, glistening in the otherwise dark room. Deep in thought, Fili didn’t hear the other dwarf approach his chambers, the taller dwarf hugging the doorframe, simply watching his brother, obviously lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, Kili finally made his presence known.

“Fee?” he murmured softly, startling the young heir.

“Kili, what’s wrong? Is it Uncle again?” Fili immediately asked, quickly rising from his seat.

“No, I was just checking in on you, you’ve been locked away in here for quiet some time, missed dinner with everyone?” Kili hesitated.

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought,” Fili shrugged, turning away from his brother and walking towards the small balcony, high on the mountain. Fili had picked this room for this reason, it offered him space outside of the mountain, allowed him to see the moon and breathe in the fresh air from outside.

“They’re starting to talk, worried that you’re…” Kili stopped suddenly.

“That I’m what? Succumbing to the same Gold Sickness that has overtaken Thorin?” Fili finished.

Kili looked away, hating that he was having his own doubts. In his heart, he knew his brother could never fall ill to the same sickness that had taken over their uncle, however he had believed the same of their king not too long ago.

“Don’t doubt me brother, I have no interest in all that gold. I am just worried for our Uncle and for the future of this company…” Fili explained.

“Why do you stay quiet then? You could-”

“Could what?” Fili demanded, turning on his brother, eyes alit with indignation, “I cannot stand against Uncle! He is King and I am his heir! I cannot speak out of turn, it would only cause the rest of the company to begin to do the same, it would make this quest become all for naught,” Fili sighed, hating that he had become angry towards his brother.

“Oh Fili,” Kili slowly approached, his hand coming up and cupping his brother’s cheek, thumb gently sliding back and forth against the smooth skin. “What if… What if I speak up against him? Would… would that work?” Kili offered, pulling Fili slightly closer.

Fili deflated, allowing Kili to hold him close, closing his eyes and thinking over Kili’s words. As the heir to the throne, Fili firmly believed that he had to side with his uncle, the King, not only as a sign of respect, but out of sheer duty. He needed the company to believe that everything was fine. But morally, his heart was at war with his brain. He could see how his uncle was changing, Demanding that the Arkenstone be found at whatever cost, his Uncle was going mad, and yet he had been raised to never question the orders delivered to him.

Kili on the other hand was not constrained by the same teachings as he. As the second in line, the younger man was given more freedom, sure Kili was taught the same lessons as he, but he was allowed to be the more reckless one, acting out and doing his own things. It was all but expected of him now.

“Kili, if you speak against Uncle, things could go poorly for you…?” Fili finally answered, needing to be sure that Kili knew what he was getting himself into.

“Tell me what I should be saying then, let me say the things you are unable to?” Kili compromised.

Fili stepped back, pulling out of Kili’s hold, sapphire eyes searching the deep amber ones in front of him, searching for any sign of doubt or fear. 

“Are you sure?” Fili asked.

“Aye brother, I would do anything for you,” Kili confirmed, sealing his promise with a firm kiss to the blonde’s chapped lips. “I love you.”

He never spoke to another about how he felt like such a failure. Fili was desperate to stand up to his uncle, and yet he was too afraid to utter even a word. Kili on the other hand was brave. More a man than he ever would be, ready and trusting Fili, willing to stand up to their kind where he couldn’t.

Fili lay in bed later that night, his brother snoring softly behind him, head full with thoughts and doubts flying through his head. He thought back to his childhood, of a time when he was still being fiercely trained but their uncle and his advisors to be the next king. He remembered how Kili had always been able to get away with so much more than he, the little dwarf simply offering up a cheeky grin, melting the hearts of their elders to avoid trouble. It had never been that was with him.

Fili knew it was not that Thorin didn’t feel love for him. It was simply a matter of responsibility.

Even after his brother’s warning, Fili still spent most of his time locked away in his room, shared only with Kili, when they were not on watch. He had entered the Gold Stores only once more, eyeing out a fiddle and bringing it back with him late one night. Soft chords could be heard throughout the empty halls, the hauntingly beautiful music occasionally bringing tears to the other dwarves’ eyes.

The entire company knew things were not right, the hollowed caverns full of grief and hints of the curse tinging the very air they breathed. And yet no one knew what to do but follow their twisted leader, continuing their search for the King’s Jewel, hoping that somehow it could save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile!! I've actually been in hospital for the last week! Anyways, here is the next chapter! 
> 
> Comments is love!!

“Do you doubt one of your own?” The eldest member of the company knew that with each passing moment the Arkenstone continued to go unfound, Thorin’s rage and distrust towards the other members of the company would only grow.

Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin watched as Thorin paced the throne room, muttering curses and talking to himself. The king turned to his most trusted companions, looking each one in the eye before speaking.

“Fili”.

Their minds went reeling, of all the dwarves, Fili was the last in their mind as to whom Thorin would pass the blame to.

“No, Thorin,” Dwalin tried.

“Think about it…” Balin tried to reason.

“He would never,” Bilbo agreed.

“How could I have been so blind? Of course, he hides away in his chambers, alone, he has the Arkenstone! He wants to be king, he wants to overthrow me, he has it and he’s keeping it from me!” Thorin roared, unsheathing his sword as he spun around, “Bring him to me at once!” He ordered.

No one dared move. Doubt was eating away at their arguments, their Golden Prince, heir to the throne, had been hiding away similar to the way Thorin had in the Gold Stores. Maybe he had found the King’s Jewel and was waiting for the right moment to use it.

“Surely not, Thorin,” Bilbo spoke up, “He is your kin, he would never…” he tried to reason.

“Do you dare question me? I said bring him at once!” Thorin spun on his heels and sat upon the damaged throne, “Have everyone gather here immediately, everyone shall bear witness to the demise of the traitor.

“Thorin, no!” Balin begged.

“Fine, if you will not bring him to me, then I shall retrieve him myself!” Thorin bellowed, storming out of the throne room and down the stone corridors. 

Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin chased after him, begging him to reconsider, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Passing the other members of the company, each dwarf followed the group, confused as to what was happening and fearful for the heir, Thorin’s mutterings becoming more and more incomprehensible. Reaching Fili and Kili’s chambers, Thorin charged in.

Kili was running his fingers through his brother’s golden hair, carefully unknotting the mane before deftly twisting it into the usual simple braids he wore. Both dwarves were fresh from a bath and dressed only in simple breeches, when Kili pressed a kiss to Fili’s wet and warm shoulder.

“Done,” he smiled against the skin, enjoying their moment of solitude.

“Fili!” multiple calls came just as their door opened, Fili and Kili springing apart at the sudden intrusion. 

Kili hastily threw on the nearest shirt, covering himself while Fili just stood dumb founded as Thorin marched up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in close with more force than necessary.

“U-uncle? What is it?” Fili questioned, trying to loosen the grip on his wrist.

“YOU! You stole it! You’ve taken it from me and are keeping it! Traitor!” Thorin spat, spinning Fili around and throwing him to the floor, “Where is it?” he demanded, eyes roaming around the bare room.

“What? Thorin? What have I done?” Fili asked in shock, still lying on the floor, Kili immediately coming to his aid.

“Uncle, calm down,” Kili begged, wrapping an arm around Fili’s shoulders and helping him sit up.

“I know you have it…”

“Thorin, please, the laddie doesn’t have the jewel,” Balin interjected.

“I know its here somewhere!”

“He hasn’t got it,” Bilbo added.

“Where is it!?”

“Leave them be,” Dwalin pleaded, the other members of the company also trying to get their king to calm down.

Thorin spun around, eyeing the members of his company with rage in his eyes, silencing them all at once. “Search the room,” he ordered, reaching down and dragging Fili along by his hair painfully, “you’re coming with me”.

Fili scrambled to keep up with his uncle, silently begging Kili with just one look to leave it be and not make things worse. He finally managed to get his bare feet under him when he was tossed into a nearby storeroom, pain spiking from the back of his neck as his crazed uncle looked him over.

“I will find the Arkenstone, and when I do, I will be avenged,” Thorin said, voice low and controlled so only Fili could hear him.

The door slammed shut before Fili could respond, Kili's cries echoing through the halls. Fili was in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. 

“Let me out! This isn’t right! I have nothing of yours! And you know it!” Fili finally started shouting, demanding his freedom. He waited to see if anyone else would come, but all remained silent.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, looking around he realised he was in an emptied stone pantry of some sort, the voices of his friends drifting in, everyone begging Thorin to reconsider. Fili shivered, his drying skin still naked and exposed, cursing himself for not at least putting a shirt on. Everything had happened so fast though, one minute he was enjoying some time alone with his brother, the next he was literally ripped away and made out to be some sort of traitor. His uncle was surely insane.

Fili sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm. He could still hear Kili begging to be allowed in, but it was obviously all for naught. How could Thorin believe that he had taken the Arkenstone, he had no interest in anything that lay in the gold stores, only the fiddle which had taken in front of his uncle’s own eyes the first and only time he had entered the large room. The heir sighed; wishing he had fought back or spoken up, but he knew it wouldn’t have made a difference. There was something very wrong with their King, and nothing he said would have made a difference.

Soon the voices began to fade and he was losing track of time in the small room he continued to sit and wait. Surely someone would get him out soon. Unless they all believe Thorin, a voice in his head offered. No! Kili would get him, surely. And so he continued to wait. Hunger ate at his stomach, and soon his eyes felt too heavy to remain open, shoulders sagging, he allowed the exhaustion to take him and he fell into a restless sleep.

Fili awoke shivering, he didn’t know how much time had passed, but he remained in the small room, slumped against the stone wall with little to comfort him. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares, his uncle and the other members of the company doubting him and berating his actions or lack there of. He should have done more, fought against Thorin, stood up to him and ended the madness. 

Time continued to crawl by, sometimes shouting could be heard, echoing against the halls, but Fili was completely alone. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate and now the shivering was near constant, Fili knew he would have to get out of here shortly, or soon perish. Standing on shaky legs, he felt around until his hands came in contact with what he thought was the door and used all his reserved to bang against it. But the stone stood firm, not a sound escaping.

“Get me out of here!” Fili called out, “Help me! This is a mistake!” he begged and pleaded, desperate for someone to hear him. But no response came.

Defeated once more, Fili collapsed to the ground, unwilling to let the tears threatening to break come free. 

“Kili? Please, help me,” he whispered, succumbing to sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And check out the art Ziaro did for my fic! So awesome;  
> http://ziaro.tumblr.com/post/109782035278/ziaro-inspired-by-audeamus22s-fic-unbroken-not
> 
> Thanks darling!!

Kili paced his chambers, listening and watching Thorin search through every crevice in the room in the hopes of finding the King’s Jewel. All his pleas had fallen on deaf ears, and now the rest of the company were forced to either help their king find the stone or corral Kili into staying put. Hearing his brother’s pleas, Kili desperately wanted to respond, but he had seen the look on Fili’s face as he was dragged off, he knew he had to tread carefully now, or risk being locked away too.

“Where is it? Where’s the stone?” Thorin continued to mutter, throwing their belongings around the room.

“Uncle, we don’t have the stone, we didn’t take anything from you,” Kili tried, regretting it as soon as Thorin turned on him.

“Why has he been keeping himself locked away then? He has it, he doesn’t come out expect to feast, then returns here to covet the King’s Jewel, but that is not his jewel to have!” Thorin huffed, “Now where is it!?” 

“Please, end this madness,” Kili begged, desperately glancing at the older members of the group to help him.

Thorin ignored them, eyeing the fiddle Fili had found on the first night. “He took this, right out in front of me, I never questioned why, it was just a wooden piece of junk, so I let him. But I understand now…”

“Thorin! NO!” Kili yelled as Thorin threw the instrument as hard as he could to the ground, the antique fiddle splintering across the floor, completely shattered and empty.

“Fili did not take the Arkenstone!” Kili tried again, Thorin panting heavily as he eyed the broken instrument scattered across the floor. “He loved that fiddle, it brought him peace, and you ruined it! Leave!” Kill yelled, angry tears running down his face, “You are changed Thorin, and you cannot see what damage your words and actions are causing,” he added helplessly.

Thorin moved to leave, allowing Kili to sigh in relief, stopping at the threshold he turned around and confronted his youngest nephew, “It may not be here, but I know he has it, and he will suffer because of it!”

“No…!”

“And so will you for aiding him!” Thorin left the room, “Fili stays where he is, and Kili is not to leave, anyone helping them will be banished!” Thorin warned, leaving the company.

“Can’t you see he has gone mad?” Kili begged, everyone turning their eyes away, too scared to fight their King. 

No one spoke up, knowing in their hearts that Kili was right, but unable to do anything. Everyone, except for Balin, soon left Kili and the destruction that was his room. They stood silent together for a few moments before Balin gingerly picked up the broken pieces of the fiddle.

“Balin, we have to do something, for Fili!” Kili cried.

Balin sighed, gently placing the destroyed instrument on the nearby table, “Aye Laddie, I will make sure of it, but for now, keep calm and stay here, I will go talk with Thorin, leave it with me,” Balin promised, placing a gentle hand on Kili’s shoulder.

“Just go check on Fili, please,” Kili asked, shrugging off the hand and turning away.

Balin left without another word, intent on keeping his promise and checking on the heir, but Bilbo too soon pulled him away once more.

“The Arkenstone, if Thorin had it, do you think… Do you think he would be better?” the hobbit asked, his eyes desperate for an answer Balin didn’t think he could give.

“I’m afraid not. This gold lust that has enraptured Thorin, his grandfather Thrain had it too, and it tore the family apart. Seeing Thorin like this, I just…” Balin couldn’t finish his sentence, tears spilling out of his eyes. 

“Bilbo, Balin, come quickly!” Dwalin called out, Bilbo and Balin looking at each other quickly before running off to meet the rest of the group by the main gates.

“Survivors from Laketown, they are streaming into Dale by the hundreds!” Dwalin explained, having just come from his watch.

The dwarves cheered, glad too hear that there were so many survivors after the attack from Smaug, “They will need shelter-” Bilbo started.

“No! They come to take my gold from me! They will not succeed! Everyone! Gather stone and close the gate! Build a wall so high no man may enter!” Thorin ordered, rushing off, leaving the others dumbfounded.

The company worked steadily through the night, taking turns to rest for a couple of hours at a time as they chipped away at the broken stone blocks, creating a stone wall so high they included stairs to reach the top. It took all of the following day to complete the job, Thorin not satisfied until the last stone was set. 

“What of Fili and Kili?” Bofur spoke up as Thorin paced the length of the wall, waiting and watching.

Balin paled, having completely forgotten his promise to check on the young heir. “Bofur, go bring Kili some food, check on the lad please,” Balin requested, knowing that the young prince would most likely have already tried searching for his brother, but Balin knew the halls of the mountain, the room Thorin had left Fili in would not be so easily found.

Balin didn’t waste any time, he gathered up some food and water before rushing off, silently cursing himself for not remembering him. He wouldn’t blame Fili if he never forgave him for his mistake.

“Fili lad, I’m coming in! Close your eyes,” Balin called out, struggling to open the door and flooding the small room with light.

The excess light burned at Fili’s ill-adjusted eyes, causing the man to hiss in pain. “You’re alright Laddie, there we go,” Balin soothed, slowly approaching Fili. “Here, drink this, slowly now,” Balin handed Fili the pouch of water, ensuring that the prince didn’t drink too quickly before handing him some simple break and dried meat.

“What happened Balin? How long was I there for?” Fili’s voice barely a whisper, small body still wracked with shivers.

“Oh Fili, after all that happened, the men of Laketown started to appear entering Dale, Thorin, he ordered the entrance to be sealed… There was nothing…”

“I understand,” Fili shrugged off the and apologies, “Balin, he must be-”

“Fili! Where have you been? Get dressed and fetch your brother! We have a visitor on the approach!” Thorin interrupted, appearing out of nowhere, looking over Fili distastefully, needing his nephew to stand beside him in front of the new supposed ruler of Laketown.

Fili opened his mouth to respond, but all words were lost to him. How was he meant to answer that, after his uncle had locked him away and apparently forgotten about it all? He nodded anyway, needing to get away and to his brother. Without another moment, he rushed through the halls until he came upon his chambers.

“Kili?” Fili called out, looking around at the state of disarray their room was in.

“Fili! Oh Mahal! Thank goodness you’re all right! No one would tell me where you were or what had happened! Are you well? Look at you! You’re freezing! Come here brother!” Kili spoke, his words coming out quickly as he wrapped his arms around his brother tight.

“I’m fine brother, just tired, cold and hungry, but we must hurry, Thorin has summoned everyone to the gate,” Fili replied, momentarily resting his head against Kili’s collar before pushing away.

The brothers dressed in silence, donning their best gear before leaving quickly. They didn’t stray far from one another, hands brushing as they walked towards what use to be the main entrance to the mountain.

“What has he done?” Fili questioned, in awe of the workmanship that had occurred in just over a day.

“We cannot continue to allow this,” Kili agreed, lacing his fingers between Fili’s and brushing them with a swift kiss. “I will say something,” he promised.

Fili nodded, watching their uncle pace the high wall. It was now or never. The brothers approached their uncle, unsure of how they would be received. Bracing for the worst, they definitely did not expect the warm welcome they received.

“Fili! Kili! Perfect, come, look. The Bowman is on his way,” Thorin sneered, pulling Fili close and pointing out the lone rider.

Bard dismounted his horse, approaching the wall after requesting a private word with Thorin. Thorin had wanted to send the human on his way, but nodded, leaving the company atop the wall as he moved to where a small space in the wall had been left.

The two leaders exchanged quick words with the wall standing firm between them. The rest of the company watching on, holding their tongue as Thorin spoke for them, telling Bard that they would not give aid to the suffering men and women of Laketown. Fili was fuming, he wanted to speak up, speak against his uncle, and even offer his own share in the gold if it helped, but he was terrified. 

He had been locked away for a lot less, and Thorin was still half mad with gold lust.

Kili eyed his brother, reading all the emotions crossing the young heir’s face. With a quick squeeze to Fili’s hand, Kili stepped forward as Thorin left the wall;  
“Is this really all worth it Thorin? All this gold, the gems and jewels? Is it worth more than all their lives? Than ours?!” Kili questioned furiously at his uncle’s retreating form.

Thorin spun around, eyeing his youngest nephew up and down, “I have fought too hard and long for this, if they think for a second that I will give them one piece of my gold, then they are surely mistaken. As I said to the Dragon Slayer, I should not have had to barter my life for my safety. Enough of this, return to your chambers,” Thorin dismissed.

“Do you hear yourself uncle? Have we not stood beside you at every turn? You speak of all that you have done for the quest to succeed, but you forget that we have all been through it too, and we succeeded, we have our mountain, we have our home, is that not enough?” Kili pressed.

Thorin stood still, every single member of the company barely daring to breathe as they waited for their King’s response. The king’s shoulders dropped and Kili thought for a second that perhaps he had gotten through the dragon sickness and managed to reason with their leader.

“You forget yourself Kili, leave now, or face the consequences,” Thorin spoke plainly and without emotion.

Kili sighed, closing his eyes before searching out his brother. “I tried,” he whispered, clasping Fili’s hands before leaving the company standing shocked and unaware of how to continue.

Fili only hesitated for a second, shooting Balin a concerned look before rushing off after Kili. The blond finds Kili hunched over the basin, hot tears streaming down his face, furiously attempting to scrub the evidence away.

“Kili-”

“I failed, I’m sorry Fili, I tried…” Kili choked out, spinning around and facing the heir.

“There is no reasoning with him anymore Kili, he is beyond our help now,” Fili soothed, reaching out and pulling Kili in close, tucking Kili’s head under his chin while his fingers gently combed through the long brown hair. “You tried brother, and that is the most important thing, I couldn’t be prouder of you, and everyone in the company feels the same, you are so brave,” Fili continued.

Kili took a deep but shaky breath, curling in closer to his brother before pushing back slightly. “I only did it because I knew it was what you would have wanted to say… After what happened yesterday though… I’m surprised we even were allowed to stand beside him,” Kili mumbled, unable to accept the praise.

Fili cupped the back of Kili’s head, slowly bringing their faces closer together until they were barely a breath apart. He waited for Kili to close the gap, not having to wait for long, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

They soon parted, foreheads gently resting against one another as they simply appreciated being close after their forced separation. Fili’s eyes roamed around the mess that was still their room, having not really noticed the destruction Thorin had caused. With a sigh, the blonde’s eyes landed on his beloved fiddle, fingers brushing against the damaged and splintered wood.

“I’m sure there is another… or Bofur could perhaps make a new one even…” Kili offered.

“I love you, Kili,” Fili whispered turning away from the broken instrument, “It does not matter, as long as I have you.”

“And I love you too, Fili,” Kili smiled, “Come, you must be exhausted, I was so worried about you all last night, I didn’t know where you were or what was happening, and then all of a sudden all this happens, let’s rest..?” Kili asked, somewhat unsure of himself all of a sudden.

“I have some food in my belly, and you beside me, what else could I need?” Fili smiled, “But yes, I fear tomorrow will be a trying day, we should get some rest,” Fili agreed, his mask finally cracking, the exhaustion he had been holding at bay suddenly becoming evident.

Kili lovingly helped Fili undress, running his fingertips over Fili’s smooth muscles, appreciating his brother’s slender physique. Fili shivered, and not because of the cool temperature. Helping his brother to change out of the heavy and uncomfortable formal wear, both slid under their furs, Kili’s back against Fili’s chest as the older dwarf held his lover close.

Both needed the reassurance of each other’s presence. Having spent more than a day unsure if their sibling was even alive, they revelled in the feeling of holding each other close. Fili was still suffering from the lack of food and warmth, trying to get impossibly closer to his brother, burying his face into Kili’s hair. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew everything would come to a head tomorrow, that something big was about to happen.

Kili sighed in his brother’s arms. Pulling Fili’s arms tighter around himself, Kili didn’t have the same fears the heir did, only worried that he was going to lose his lover and was unwilling to let it happen.

“What ever happens tomorrow, just remember I love you,” Fili whispered as if reading Kili’s mind, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

“I love you too,” Kili mumbled over a yawn, kissing Fili’s knuckles and allowing sleep to overcome him.


End file.
